<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morgan's Diary by KaoruShin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571557">Morgan's Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruShin/pseuds/KaoruShin'>KaoruShin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pepperony - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruShin/pseuds/KaoruShin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday adventures of the daughter of the man who saved the universe...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jump!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really Pepperony... more like Morgan's relationship to her parents, her life as a teenage genius, and some Pepperony that goes with it. Nothing but Fluff! Enjoy!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world got stranger and stranger. Sometimes it felt as if it was trying to out run everyone who lives in it. Sometimes, it felt as if it was against us... But sometimes, it felt as if it just wanted us to run even faster. To keep trying. </p><p>I grew up.</p><p>My father made sure of that. He made sure to run as fast as he could so the world couldn't leave us behind. He was a hero.... Oh boy! Was mom glad to finally use the past tense 'was'. She loved him so much, tried to be as supportive as she could be, even suitting up with that blue metal suit, Rescue, just to help him. </p><p>I always found my super parents amazing but somehow, mom is right. I'm relieved it was done. Now, I can watch them make googly eyes with each other as I grow up... As they grow old together.</p><p>And that's what's happening right now. Oh god! These two are so nauseating. </p><p>"Mom! Dad! Get a room!". I quickly covered my face with the papers from my lap. 'A meta-analysis on advanced energy sources' had done a perfect job covering my 13 year old face.</p><p>"Ok, Ms. Sour patch! But why don't you just join us instead? The lake water is great!", Dad said. He gives me the weirdest nicknames. Both of them do. Somehow I think-oh God they're making out again! "Seriously?! Im still confused why I'm still an only child at this point!"</p><p>Mom laughed, breaking off their kiss. "Sorry, baby. Your dad wouldn't- Hon, wait. Your daughter is watching. As I was saying, your dad is trying to buy a ticket into getting me to agree on going on a vacation. That's why he's extra affectionate today."</p><p>"A vacation? To where?" I sat up straight, excited. I always loved our vacations. They're never boring. But anyway, everything is fine now.</p><p>How? Well it's a long story but quick summary. I'll expound later. Dad's friends somehow had more braincells than I thought so they came up with the idea that hey! We can use this time travel shit to get Tony and the others back. Cap went in, came back with two more people then the wizard guy did some voodoo and yay! The multiverse collapsed into a Universe again. It was as if nothing happened.</p><p>Well, that's not true. Imagine the torture it was for a 4 year old kid, crying in her bed after her mom told her that her dad isn't coming home. I was crying, crying. Then I heard a knock. I didn't even turn, just felt a hand brush my hair. Then, Wala! It was him. Unscratched and pretty much at lost. </p><p>Mom was standing behind him, crying too. He immediately apologized for putting us through that and promised it was over. Mom was like don't apologize, we love you, we're glad youre back. Then everything went back to normal. </p><p>Not exactly again! they became so gooey after that. Kissing in front of a 4year old whenever they wanted, so imagine me hurling. But likewise, I didn't mind. At first. Now it's nauseating. But hey! Mom's happy, Dad is here. What am I to complain? </p><p>Afterall, I grew up...<br/>
============================<br/>
Working title</p><p>Morgan's Diary: Growing Up A Stark<br/>
============================</p><p>Chapter 1: Jump!</p><p>So a nice 3 days vacation to a camp site somewhere that dad owns. Could be fun. I mean, what could go wrong?</p><p>My 'innocent' mind seem to have underestimated my dad's powers of creating a slight-and-managable-by-Potts sort of a mess. I completely forgot he was talking about cliff diving for like 2 weeks. Now, my parents are in a heated argument while I seat quietly at the backseat with my earphones banging my eardrums with loud music. What? It helps me think.</p><p>"Mrn! Morgan!" Mom pulled one earbud off me. She looked pissed. Did I do something?</p><p>"Yes, mom?" I asked. Putting up an innocent charming smile is a Stark trait. Yet, it seem it's also a Potts' trait to know all the stark traits and crash them. I quickly dropped my smile since it was clearly not working for my dear mother. "isss there anythinggg I should say?"</p><p>I nibbled on my lower lip, slightly anxious. </p><p>"I said, would you want to go fishing instead of cliff diving?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>I clearly don't. Urg! That's boring! Boring! With all honesty, dad's idea is awesome. But I'd like to live to tell the tale so getting on my mother's nerves is a no-no. So the correct answer is "yeah! Sure. Why not?" </p><p>"Good..." Mom sighed. "Now you're honest answer?" </p><p>Ha! Who am I fooling? Mom knows me so much. Can't hide.</p><p>"Diving" I grinned. She sighed even louder than the first one before she nodded. "Diving it is then"</p><p>"Woohoo!" Dad cheered. "It's gonna be so much fun, Pep. You'll love it. Nothing like some adrenaline, right?!" Dad kept blabbering about cliff diving, being quite the fan boy on it... Then I noticed. Mom was just watching him. She was hiding a smile but her eyes were kept still on him. I couldn't quite say, and I don't wanna sound like my sappy roots but there was Sparks in her eyes.</p><p>Hmm... Love, I'll never understand.<br/>
-----<br/>
We parked somewhere I don't know why. I thought dad made a reservation on a- oh god! Don't tell me!</p><p>"Are we hiking?!" I jumped into my bum almost hitting my head on thecar ceiling. They both looked at me as if I was delusional. I think I missed the memo.</p><p>Yup! I definitely missed the memo!</p><p>"Dad!!! I'm on a short-shorts and slippers!"</p><p>"We told you to change before we left but what did you say?" Dad argued. "Not our fault!"</p><p>"When did you guys even say we were hiking?!"</p><p>And I was told the epic tale of my dad going into my room while I was on my earphones and talking to me, me saying 'mmhmm' pretending I listened up to the point of ending up here on me complaining. Dear lord, I hate getting sarcasm especially with a team up of potts-stark slash rescue-ironman. </p><p>And so the hiking with me on slippers began. Killed my feet and instead of saying "awwe" I got a "Ha! Ha!". </p><p>"Time out!" I was panting like a doggie. I'd stick my tongue out if I wouldn't look like a complete idiot. "How do you both even have this stamina?! I'm younger than you both!"</p><p>I sat down for a few seconds and dad was already poking me to get up. Calling me a weakling. And tugging on my bag to get me up. </p><p>"Daaaaad! Fine! Carry me then!" I raised my arms, wrapped them around my father then I felt it. "Not fair! You have the nanosuit on! No wonder you have it so easy! That's cheating!"</p><p>"It's is not" he shook his head, with that damn stark smirk. </p><p>"Oh how bout you, mom? Rescue suit?" I raised a brow and crossed my arms. </p><p>"Extremis" she said. Extreme-what?  </p><p>"I have extremities too, mom! See!" I waved my arms and legs. "Fully functional extremities. But I pant! You don't even break a sweat! You look so fresh!"</p><p>She just laughed and picked up her bag. They both seemed to have forgotten I'm their child that needs love, care and support. Especially the support part. "Dad! Carry me! I'm your baby!!!" </p><p>"My all grown up baby" he chuckled, still leaving my half dead body on the ground.<br/>
----<br/>
"Fucking finally!" I shouted. The mountain top is reached, and my legs needs cutting off. Not so bad. </p><p>"Your mouth, missy!" Mom pinched me. Oh please! I'm 13! </p><p>"You're still my daughter that needs guidance" mom continued as if she read my mind. And HA! now I'm their child. I needed them to realize that like 20 minutes ago. I gulped one big jug of water. The thirst is real, I tell you and I almost choked and/or spit out every drop of it when my dad started to talk.</p><p>"So now we just jump off!" He said. </p><p>Woah! Woah! WOAH! WAIT! I did NOT just die climbing this horrid mountain to jump off a minute after reaching its top. At least give me like 3 hours to take pics and post about it. </p><p>But of course, my say comes last. </p><p>They both held my hands and counted. "On 3! 1...2...3!!!"</p><p>"Mooooooooom! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!"</p><p>I died. The end!<br/>
==========End of chapter1=========</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleeping at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========================<br/>
Well, that went well. After reclimbing this stupid mountain while soaking wet, we finally decided to set up camp. Of course I have a separate tent since I demanded my space even if it earned me another nickname from my dad. Finally, I can lay down.</p>
<p>"Ms. Neil Armstrong, time for dinner!" Dad called after invading my specifically-no-trespassing space. </p>
<p>"Daaaaad! I told you not to go in here!" I pushed him out. Using every muscle I have in my body to kick him out. Dear lord, did that strain my body so much.</p>
<p>"Nah! I'm your dad. I basically do everything you'd hate me for. No biggie." He turned into a slob that refused to move. God! He is heavy! </p>
<p>"Weakling, Maguna? Shame. You are the daughter of my awesomeness. Put your back into it(pushing him out of her tent)". He cheered and cheered like for his favorite football team.</p>
<p>"I AM putting my back into it. My legs too. Arms. Every inch of me! You're just too heavy!"</p>
<p>"Oh!" He pouted... Then smirked "maybe it's the suit"</p>
<p>"Nope! It's just you, dad. You have a dad bud now, y'know!"</p>
<p>"Excuse me!!!" He suddenly got up, making his lovely daughter to fall into the ground. This guy! </p>
<p>"I am fit." He bragged. "Just ask your mom. She saw it 'all' last night". As fast as he could, he slid himself out of my tent before I could even pick up a pillow to throw it at him. I swear sometimes I think he forgets I'm his daughter. No filter whatsoever.</p>
<p>"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!!"<br/>
*********************************************<br/>
Dinner was finished with me having a sour face again, dad bragging about how awesome he is, and mom scolding dad for telling me they had sex(again) last night.</p>
<p>Basically, a typical Stark dinner but added the starry night sky, the cool breeze and some uninvited mosquitoes that dad is being all diva about. Sheesh! He cares so much for his skin.</p>
<p>"Can I go to my tent now?" I slouched my half dead body onto the log table. This had been, by far, one of the longest days of my life. To think I came here for a vacation, instead I got a hazing from my parents. Honestly, you can't, I repeat, CAN'T call me a drama queen. </p>
<p>"No. You help me clean up" mom said, picking up some dirty plates and handing them to me. Obviously, I have no options, but this guy added insult to injury.</p>
<p>"That's right. 'You'-" dad pointed at me, "help your mom". I can see how proud he is. Telling his daughter what to do. Getting out of the mess. That smirk, I get why mom blushes when he gives it to her but to a daughter point of view, annoying!</p>
<p>Lucky for this girl, my mom had another idea. </p>
<p>"You help us too, Mr." Mom raised a brow at him. She pointed at some leftovers while tapping her left foot repeatedly but dad used his classic move when he is trying to avoid an errand, drawing mom onto a tight hug, being a puppy about it. Like that will ever work on her. </p>
<p>So yep! Me and my dad dragged ourselves into helping mom clean up. Neither of us wanted to receive the Potts' punishment afterall. Trust me, Pepper Potts as a mom... Amazing as she is, still scary.</p>
<p>"Now you may go" mom said, making me jump onto my feet and racing back to my tent. I could hear dad complain behind me though. He wanted me to stay for some reasons but mom did not entertain his protest. </p>
<p>I locked my tent, keeping myself preoccupied with some loud music, some articles on nano technology and some hot coco. Went on my own adventure through my books.<br/>
------<br/>
It's been quiet. That's odd. A little too odd. It's been an hour and my dad have not barged in. What is happening outside? Are they asleep? Of course my curious self couldn't stop itself despite the fact they could be doing their favorite hobby. I slip my tent zipper down... Then, I saw them. </p>
<p>And I must say... Wow </p>
<p>They were seated by the fire. Mom had her head on dad's shoulder. Their fingers intertwined. For a reason, I can see a glow around them. It wasn't dad's tech. Not the moonlight. It's just them. Just the way they held each other. The way they felt. They were quite a few steps away from my tent but I could still hear them... Or maybe we could say I didn't need to hear every word to know what they were saying.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, it still scares me." Dad said. "what if I am meant not to be here. That I'm not suppose to grow old with you". </p>
<p>What is this? I've never seen him this vulnerable before but for some reasons, I feel as if I'm hearing my dad for real for the first time. </p>
<p>"To see Morgan grow up. I..." The more he spoke, the more he struggled... the more I understood.</p>
<p>Is this the Tony Stark that only Pepper Potts knew?</p>
<p>"What was the other me thinking of? Leaving my beautiful girls behind"</p>
<p>Regret... He lives in the regret of another him. I didn't know dad was hurting all along. </p>
<p>"Hey" mom raised her head and looked straight into dad's eyes. Just from that, I saw the loneliness in my father's eyes melt. "He-, no  scratch that." My mom shook his head, holding the back of dad's head. "'You' did that to keep us safe. You're the hero you've always been."</p>
<p>Mom... She loves him.</p>
<p>"Or the idiot who couldn't see that some one needs me more than the world does. I'm sorry, Pep." He dropped his head onto her shoulders. "I know I caused more damage to you than I did to myself. I see it in your eyes."</p>
<p>Mom stroked dad's cheek before she got him up and kissed him. "Some people are worth the damage... Especially when he's also the only one who could fix me.  I love you. I barely say it... But you're worth every scare. Every tears. Every sleepless nights."</p>
<p>This...</p>
<p>"I wish loving me didn't come with those things"</p>
<p>Is this love?</p>
<p>"If it didn't come with those... Then it wouldn't be loving 'you'." </p>
<p>If it is... I guess it's not so bad afterall.<br/>
***************************************************<br/>
"Mmn" dad squirmed. I can't blame him. It is too tight. God! He's squishing me. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It must be adjusting cuz he haven't stopped blinking for 10 seconds now. "Morgan?!" He sat up too quickly. Oh I bet I scared the shit out of him. Not surprised. He did go to bed hogging his wife.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?!" His loud voice woke Mom up as well. She turned and saw me and my dad. "what? Morgan? I thought-"</p>
<p>"Yeah! Yeah!" I interrupted their queries. I don't really want to go along the sappy lane. I liked what I saw. I love seeing them. I love them. Period! "I just thought it will be fun. We're in vacation afterall. Why not sleep here?"</p>
<p>"What happened, Ms. I-need-my-space?" My dad mocked me. Swaying his head side to side like how I do when I'm complaining about them.</p>
<p>"I outgrew it. Why? Am I 'not' welcome here?"</p>
<p>They shared that look again. One where I can tell they're thinking of something odd simultaneously. Mom hugged me, caressing my cheek as she told me I'm always welcome. She does that to me ever since I was a kid, when I feel bad or jealous. Maybe that's why I found it comforting despite being 13. </p>
<p>I snuggled on my mom's chest, getting cozy but then dad jumped in and hogged me. God! He is heavy!!! This child like blob!!!!! I think it's his hobby to annoy me more than making his suits. I swear!!!</p>
<p>But you know what, regardless of all these attempts to annoy me... I'm glad he's here.<br/>
===========================<br/>
End of Chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Just Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So that "fun and relaxing" vacation is over. We're home now. It's been approximately 28 hours since. Am I glad to be in the safety of my room. Then suddenly...</p>
<p>BANG! </p>
<p>I ran out to check what that loud noise was, and all I saw was my mom striding down the stairs, with heavy steps. Uh-oh! Dad is in trouble.</p>
<p>=================================<br/>CHAPTER 3: What Just Happened<br/>=================================</p>
<p>I stepped out of my room and tried to follow my mom, but dad got out too. He shushed me for some reasons even though I wasn't even making a sound. What did he do?</p>
<p>"Uhhh... Should I be worried about mom... Or about you, dad?"</p>
<p>Totally him. Angry Potts is a no-no. He'll be dead in a second, I'm telling you. </p>
<p>"Hey! I'm innocent here!" Dad raised his hands up, claiming innocence. But that look at his face, please! </p>
<p>"Yeah right, dad! So what did you do?" I crossed my arms, playing authoritarian, but as if that will work on him. He cocked a brow and crossed his arms too, but I can see the corner of his lips pleading to curl up. "look who looks like her mother when trying to get some information out of me! ... And may I add, her beautiful, totally-not-gonna-murder-her-husband, caring mother."</p>
<p>Yep! He definitely did something, so I his 'beautiful, caring' daughter decided to go with plan A-go follow mom. I marched down the stairs, ignoring my oh-so Innocent father.</p>
<p>"Mom?" I called out. I checked the living room but she wasn't there. So me guessing she'd only be going to her favorite spot in the house. I took long steps towards the kitchen then sneaking in but then, empty! </p>
<p>"Huh? Where could she be?" I looked around then ahh silly me! "FRIDAY?"</p>
<p>"Yes, madam Secretary?" Oh for *beeeeep* sake!!! The nicknames. My dad programmed her to call me any of his 'registered' nicknames for me anytime I call in. Gotta hack that main frame some day. Anywho! "Where's mom?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Maguna. She had instructed me not to tell her current location."</p>
<p>Huh? This might be something big. She never did that before. I went around a little more, checking everywhere even the lake. Nothing. No mom. Did she leave? If so, why isn't dad chasing after her!</p>
<p>"Daaaaaad! I called from the bottom of the stairs. He walked down the stairs, barely even paying attention. He was watching on his phone as if nothing happened. "Dad, mom's missing" </p>
<p>"I'm sure your mom is fine, Morgie. Relax!" He pat my shoulder and passed by me to get water in the kitchen. Ok, I somehow felt my blood boil. "Dad! Seriously! Aren't you even a little concerned that your wife is missing after your little snag?"</p>
<p>"No" he said confidently.</p>
<p>"You're hopeless!" I raised my voice.</p>
<p>"Morgan, of all the years I spent with your mother, tormenting her everyday. I've seen every kind of angry she can get. And with that experience, I know how to handle each of them. This one, I'd sit out." He gulped some water. </p>
<p>"Besides..." He sighed. "It wasn't my fault" then he walked back up the stairs and into their room. Uh-oh!<br/>************************************<br/>What the hell did my parents fight about? I kept wondering while here I am lying on my back with my feet up the walls and tossing a ball up in the air again and again. This is another way of me thinking.</p>
<p>'it wasn't my fault' my dad's voice lingered on my ears. Was it mom? Was it her fault? But why did she storm off then. This might be my biggest mystery ever. </p>
<p>"Offspring of Tony's awesomeness" FRIDAY called. oh again with the nicknames!!! </p>
<p>"What?!" My irritation from the mystery of my parents quarrel is putting me on the edge and these nicknames are NOT properly timed! </p>
<p>"Your father wants to inform you that there are biscuits on the jar on the 2nd top shelf in the kitchen in case you are hungry"</p>
<p>Biscuits for lunch. What did I expect. "Or he could just find out where mom is and earn us a decent lunch!" I sat up and shook my head. "Seriously FRIDAY, Where is my mom? I'm fucking worried here"</p>
<p>"Your mouth, Missy." Oh right! Mom made my dad pogram FRIDAY to scold me whenever they are not in the room to do it themselves, but come on! I'm dying here.</p>
<p>"I need to know where my mom is! Don't make me get in your head!" I strained. I can't believe I'm having an argument with an A.I.</p>
<p>"I am instructed not to-" oh for heaven's sake!!! That's it! I took my phone out and started trying to hack into FRIDAY's system. Of course it's not easy. She IS Tony Stark's creation. Nearly impossible to get into.</p>
<p>But I'm a Stark! Tech genius is in my genes, literally! </p>
<p>'Welcome Ms. Stark' </p>
<p>A pop up came out and welcomed me. HA! </p>
<p>"Oh yeaaah!" I celebrated. Oh wow! FRIDAY'S system is amazing. I studied her codes as much as I can, almost forgetting why I was in it in the first place. "Oh crap! Mom... Now where is that stupid command frame." </p>
<p>Found it! Now just click del-oh shit! </p>
<p>BEEP! BEEP! My phone started beeping and a different pop up came out.</p>
<p>"HELLO MAGUNA!" it says. </p>
<p>Then my phone made a long beep, before it crashed and my phone shut off. I pressed the power button. Nothing. Wait! What! Did my dad just-</p>
<p>I stormed into their room. "Dad! Did you just-"</p>
<p>"Give you a taste of your own medicine? Yes I did!" Dad said with a smirk. FRIDAY immediately notifies me when any part of her system is being 'meddled' on, and dear! I am impressed. You are the only one in history to successfully do it, and in an amazing time. Grats! I am one proud dad!" He pay his heart, with closed eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh drama king!" I rolled my eyes. "fix it!" I handed him my phone. </p>
<p>"Nope! You got in my system, now get in yours!" He walked towards their bathroom door, but before he closed the door "and while you're at it... Find your mom"<br/>*******************************<br/>I locked myself in my room, fixing my damn phone. Took me hours but at least I finally got it to open again, althought it's still flashing "my dad is awesome" on it's screen repeatedly. Seriously, I can't believe he coded my phone that fast. Well, he is THE Tony Stark. What am I expecting?</p>
<p>"Damn it dad!" I sighed. Then, a knock. "Come in"</p>
<p>"Morgan" oh dear lord! MY MOM!!!!</p>
<p>I jumped on my feet and ran to her. I hugged her tightly. She has no idea how worried I've been.</p>
<p>"Mom, what happened? where have you been?!" </p>
<p>My mom had the most bizarre look ever. As if she had no idea what I'm talking about. Then... "The garage"</p>
<p>"What?! Why were you there?! I was so worried!!! I didn't even know what happened, and-and-and dad! Dad won't even-" </p>
<p>The frustration got to me, and my eyes got watery. For real, what is going on?! They had never fought to a point that mom locks herself away from dad AND me, and not let FRIDAY tell us where she is. Then there is the fact that dad didn't look for her or even cared how she was. </p>
<p>Whatever it is, god! Please get it fixed.</p>
<p>"Morgan-" mom called before she wiped the tears on the corner of my eyes, "honey, don't cry. Your dad and I are just being stupid."</p>
<p>"Can you at least tell me what happened?" </p>
<p>But then she smiled at me, and kissed my forehead.</p>
<p>"Honey, can we talk?" </p>
<p>Both of us turned and saw that dad was standing by the door the whole time. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, with a really serious expression on his face. </p>
<p>Mom pat my hand before she stood up, and they both walked towards their room. </p>
<p>I waited... As patiently as I could but the minutes are so long. I gave them about an hour, but nothing. Neither of them were going out, and I hear nothing from outside their door. That's it! That's my tolerance. </p>
<p>I Knocked. "Mom? Dad?"</p>
<p>"Morgan, come in." Mom said through the door. 'Creeeeek~', the door  sounded as opened it as slow as I could. </p>
<p>"Everything ok?" I asked. By the looks of it, on how dad got his arm around mom and mom has her head on his shoulder, I sighed in relief. "Oh thank God!"</p>
<p>Mom reached out to me so I jumped in for their embrace. I love them... I love them so much. I don't want them fighting.</p>
<p>"Don't fight again... Please!" I started crying again. Pressing my face on my mom's chest. I could feel dad's hand brushing my hair, and mom rubbing my upper back. </p>
<p>"Honey, your dad and I will fight. Maybe even worst than this one. But you have nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"We can get stupid sometimes," dad added. "And maybe act like teenagers, giving each other the cold shoulders and all that"</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean bad things will happen. Nothings gonna get between us, I promise you that." They both kissed my head, and wrapped me tighter in their arms. </p>
<p>Finally... I felt safe again.</p>
<p>The day passed. They never spoke of what happened again. At least not when I'm around. They were... Normal. Their normal self again. What a relief!</p>
<p>Maybe I'll never know what they fought about... But one thing for sure, my parents love me, love each... other more than anything... More than I'll ever know---</p>
<p>Until the next day...</p>
<p>I walked by their room. My heart dropped, I could hear my mom crying. She sounded so hurt. I couldn't care if they need their private talk, my mom-</p>
<p>"Mom? Dad?" I went in to their room as fast as I could. "Oh my God!" I slammed the door as hard as I could. As fast as I could. </p>
<p>She was crying alright... But definitely not hurt. To be more accurate she was moaning. I got in and first thing I saw was my dad's ass, and all I heard were them moaning, grunting... And some fapping sound. God! These two!!! At 11 in the morning?! </p>
<p>My parents are IDIOTS!!!<br/>==========================<br/>END OF CHAPTER 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the sad chapters. Wrote this for Tony Stark's death anniversary, but the fluff will be back. If you dont want any of the lonely parts, You can skip the two 'Stay' Chapters and just have fun. Here goes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom? Dad? ...where are you?"</p><p>It's dark. Why is our house so dark? I could barely see where I'm going. All I could here were the crickets outside, and the creaking of the floor as I took my steps carefully. </p><p>"Mom! Dad!" </p><p>I shouted a little louder. Ok, this is not funny. Totally creepy. Where are they?</p><p>Slowly, I opened the door to their room. Oh thank God! Mom! She's sitting by the window, wearing a black dress.</p><p>"Mom, what are you doing? Why is it so-"</p><p>Then it caught me. It was that dress. that same look... The same with the day she told me my dad isn't coming home. As I realized this, I started noticing the trails of tears on her face.</p><p>"Mom... Mom, where's dad?"</p><p>But she didn't answer. She barely even looked at me. No... No! It can't be!</p><p>"Mom, where's dad?! Dad!" I ran off, screaming non stop with everything I got. Dad, please answer me. As I reached the bottom of the stairs...</p><p>"Honey-"</p><p>I quickly turned almost stumbling on my feet, but it was mom.</p><p>"Baby, your dad... He's... He's not coming home"</p><p>My heart jumped out of my chest. I felt the weight of the world crash onto my shoulders. And with that, I rose up from bed, panting. Exhausted. With tears running endlessly from my eyes.<br/>
============================<br/>
CHAPTER 4: Stay Part 1<br/>
============================<br/>
It was a dream. Thank goodness. I hugged my petit form, trying to calm myself down, but I wouldn't. I couldn't stop crying.</p><p>"It's a dream! It's a dream! Come on, Morgan! It's a dream" </p><p>I kept mumbling, but my eyes won't listen to me. My lips trembled. My body shaking helplessly. This is the worst.</p><p>And with all my luck, a knock on my door. "Maguna! Breakfast!" </p><p>It was my dad. He didn't bother to open the door because I always told him not to, but now... Open it, dad. Please!!! But he didn't. </p><p>I jumped on to my feet, throwing my blanket onto the side, slide into my slippers and ran. As fast as I could but when I opened the door, he wasn't there anymore. </p><p>I heard him. He was humming his favorite guitar solo for IronMan by Black Sabbath, and his heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs. </p><p>I breathe in deeply, filling my lungs with all I could as if oxygen was running out. Ok, he's here... At least I have that assurance. I closed my door tried to regroup my thoughts. I looked out and it was sunny and clear, unlike in my dream. </p><p>I dropped myself to bed, covered my arm across my eyes. </p><p>"What a load of BS" I sighed. Not long after, I dozed off only to wake up approximately 30 minutes later. Then I remembered, breakfast.</p><p>I dragged my feet down the stairs. God! My body feels heavy and I reached the kitchen to find my parents laughing. Mom was standing by the kitchen counter and dad was seated on the bar stool, eating toast. </p><p>"Oh look who decided to get up while there's still day light?!" Dad teased as he powdered off his hands. Mom was just looking at me with a small giggle as dad poked fun at me. </p><p>But then, all I did was walk fast towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face on the crook of his neck, and breathe in his scent.</p><p>His familiar scent. My dad. I tightened my embrace, completely ignoring the fact that both mom and dad where asking me what's wrong.</p><p>"Morgan, come on honey. You're scaring us. Is there a problem?" Mom rubbed my back but I still couldn't answer. I wasn't crying but I didn't have the strength, nor the guts to tell them how scared I was.</p><p>It would have been totally random. It's been 8 years, why would I suddenly have that dream? And besides, I didn't want them to worry that I'm traumatized or something.</p><p>"I told you" dad cocked a brow at mom, "I'm her favorite!"</p><p>"Anthony!" Mom smacked his shoulder and dad flinched. He wouldn't stop laughing, so I'm just riding the shaking of his body. "This looks serious, Tony" Mom said. She tried to pick me up away from Dad but I wouldn't move an inch. </p><p>Something must have snapped on my dad that he somehow realized I was in distress. He started rubbing my back, kissing the side of my head. "Hey Maguna, Wanna go get a cheeseburger? Just you and me? You know, let's ditch your mom and skedaddle?"</p><p>Even if my mom wanted to strangle him that moment, I guess the mom in her took over more and more every second that passed that I wasn't responding. "Yeah... I think that's a good idea. Not the ditch your mom part, but some father-daughter time. What do you say, baby?"</p><p>I shook my head. I didn't want to be anywhere but at home. Safe and sound with my parents. </p><p>What did happen to me back then? Well... It's time for a little story.<br/>
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^2023^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>
"Morgan, listen to me" my mother said as she picked me up. She had already activated the rescue suit, and the cold metal casing was a hindrance on embracing my mother. "Daddy needs help, ok? So mommy just needs to come with these nice gentlemen right here for a little while." </p><p>I shifted my gaze and saw two wizards standing by the door. I knew at that moment there was trouble. I was so scared. </p><p>I was scared when dad left. Now mom is leaving too. Uncle Happy was ghere, he'll keep me company as my mom said. But nothing changed the fact that I was scared.</p><p>I waited. No matter how long I waited for my mom and dad to come home. I sat by the door waiting for them to open it. They didn't. </p><p>My little body failed me. I fell asleep, only to be awakened by my mother's kiss. </p><p>"Mommy?" I said to her. "You're home!"</p><p>I was so happy. Finally. But then I looked.</p><p>"Mommy, Your eyes are red"</p><p>The moment I finished my sentence, my mom embraced me tightly. Too tight that I couldn't breathe. I struggled to break free. "Where's daddy? He's home too, right? You came to help him. Daddy said, if mommy is there everything will be ok because it's your super power."</p><p>"Morgan-" my mom could barely speak. She sobbed so much that just hearing it made me want to cry. </p><p>"Mommy, don't cry!" I wrapped my tiny arms around my mother's neck. I didn't know why she was crying. All I knew was she was hurt. </p><p>"Morgan, listen to me... Baby... Daddy-... Daddy can't come back anymore, baby"</p><p>At that very moment, my heart broke and a river of tears flowed down my cheeks. "No! No, daddy said he'll come home soon. That's what he told me before he left to save the world! He said it's a promise. Daddy won't break his promise!"</p><p>My mom tried to explain as much as she could. She told me my daddy was a hero. That my daddy wants us to be safe. That he will always be watching us... But he just can't come home anymore. </p><p>But for me, a 4 year old, it only meant that her dad broke his promise... His last words to her.</p><p>I was mad. I wanted to start a screaming match, but the weight of my mom's words was crushing me. I could barely breathe.</p><p>I couldn't remember the details of that night anymore, and yet it haunted me for years. It haunts me until now. I tried to erase as much as I could. To tell myself everything changed. That the night was just a fragment of a memory now. All the thoughts that ran thru my head. All the words I screamed out the window calling for my dad. All gone. All I know is  I cried myself to sleep.</p><p>The next day, everyone came. Everyone hugged me. Everyone told me I'm gonna be ok. </p><p>How could I be?</p><p>My dad is dead... And I didn't even say goodbye.<br/>
==========================<br/>
End of Chapter 4 Part 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stay Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the depressing chapters. it's Tony's death anniversary 😭 I still haven't made progress on grieving. But anyway, last sad chapter, I promise! Back to their chaos on chap.6. I'll make it up to you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=====================================<br/>...A knock...</p><p>"Morgan... Can we talk?" </p><p>My mom entered my room, and sat beside me. She stared at me like she was trying to read the pages of my mind. I could barely keep eye contact. I'm scared she would see thru me... But then again, I did a poor job hiding it. <br/>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^2023^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>... A knock....</p><p>But noone spoke. The silence of my room was deafening. The creaking of the wooden floorboards were like the 9th symphony that went along with my sobbing. </p><p>'You're gonna be ok',<br/>'he saved everyone'<br/>'he did it because he loves you'<br/>'he will always be with you'</p><p>Lies... All of it was a lie. He can't be gone.</p><p>I felt it. I felt the gentle touch of my mom's fingers brush my hair. </p><p>"Morgan... Can we talk?" She said. My body felt heavy but I sat up. Looking at the swollen eyes of my mother. She must have not gotten any sleep...How could she? She had slept next to my father for years, she had enjoyed the warmth of his skin, the brushing of his breath, the fullness of his love for her all those years...</p><p>Suddenly, She has to sleep alone. She has to wake up next to an empty bed that used to be his. She had to face her reality that my dad is gone, with me as a reminder of everything he was. </p><p>At that time, all I could think of was that my dad would come home because of his promise. That everyone, even my mom, is lying. That he would never abandon me. </p><p>"Morgan, it's time. Come" mom held my little hand and we walked down to the living room where everyone was sitting around. Uncle Happy was holding my dad's Ironman helmet. Everyone watched us as we sat in the middle. </p><p>Then it played.</p><p>My dad's final words to everyone... </p><p>"I love you 3000"</p><p>...To me.</p><p>'is that really what this is? Is my daddy really gone?' my thoughts. I was confused. Scared. My new reality was too much for a 4 year old.</p><p>My dad was my hero. Ironman or not.</p><p>I felt my mom's hand rub my arm. She was trying to comfort me but nothing could make the sting on my chest go away. </p><p>I ran up to my room. Everyone seemed surprised by my action. I locked my door. Closed the window curtains. If that's my new reality, I wanted to slow down its attempts to get inside my mind. For as long as I can, I want to keep my father alive in my memories. <br/>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^present^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>"You know you can trust me with anything" mom said. I nodded gently. I wanted to ease her worries but I know that's not gonna happen with just a nod mid my silence. </p><p>"Mom..." I took a deep breath before I continued, "have you ever been so scared that the past might come true?". I might have not phrased myself correctly, but my mom did not need the right words for her to understand her daughter. She held my hand and gave the side of my head a kiss. </p><p>"Everyday"<br/>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^2023^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>"Maguna! Come on! Why the long face!!!!" </p><p>"Daddy? Daddy!!!!"  I jumped onto him... But it was just a dream. I woke up to an dark, empty room, and felt my world crash again. </p><p>"Daddy" I called out. "Daddy, come back". I begged the walls of my room to answer me. But nothing. </p><p>There was no point being hopeful any more. He's gone. He left me behind. </p><p>Was I angry? Probably. I did wish that he had chosen me than half of the universe. Did I hate him? No. He was a good father... He just couldn't be there anymore. </p><p>I spent the day locked up in my room. My mom did came in a couple of times but she did not force me to do anything that I didn't want to. Mostly, she would just kiss my forehead and tell me that she loves me. That they both do. </p><p>I just wished he was there to tell me himself.</p><p>My hopes went down along with the sun. I knew there was no turning back anymore. There was no hiding. My dad is gone, and he won't be coming back, but then</p><p>... A knock...</p><p>Noone spoke and the silence was as defeating as it was. The symphony of the floorboard creaks played again but this time... </p><p>I felt it. A brush of hand on my hair. A kiss on the side of my head with the pricking of his poorly trimmed facial hair... All of it was too familiar so I sat up as fast as I could. </p><p>"Hey Morguna" his bright face lit up my room. I felt body gain its strength back. Seeing his face again made shivers run down my spine. I held his cheek, assuring myself that it was real. That it was not just another dream.</p><p>"DADDY!"<br/>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^present^^^^^^^^^^^^^<br/>"Everyday?" I asked my mom. </p><p>"Yes, every day I'm scared to lose your father." As I thought, she knew. Oh my dear mom. </p><p>"That I'd wake up and this is all a dream. He'd be gone and I don't know how to move on... It's really scary isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah it is. Super scary"</p><p>"But you know what, with that I just live everyday to the fullest I can. Be with your dad as much as I can. As nauseating as I can"</p><p>"Oh tell me about it!"</p><p>Finally we both laughed again. Then my mom tapped my hand and looked deeply into my eyes, "with that, I fall in love with him all over again everyday" </p><p>As always, Mom is right... Knowing that I was in my second chance to be with my dad; that the one I love and cherish could be gone at a snap, I lived everyday as much as I could. Not wasting a single moment... And that brought me to having the best memories with my dad. Because as painful as the beginning could be...it was how we continued the story. <br/>======================<br/>End of Chapter 5</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have never thought mom would- I mean, What the hell is going on?! I can't believe her, out of all the people! I'd suspect my dad first but mom??? MY mom?! Pepper fucking Potts!!! No... N-n-No. No! I must be out of my mind. Yeah! I must be! Mom-... Mom won't... </p><p>Huh? </p><p>Ok calm down, Stark. This is not the time to overthink. I'm... I'm stressing. I'm really REALLY stressing. </p><p>I'm sorry. You have no idea why I'm freaking out, huh? Well, let me tell you.<br/>
=========================<br/>
Chapter 6: Gamble<br/>
=========================<br/>
"Dad, may I go out?" I asked. I've been invited by my friends for some fun. Summer vacation is closing and I'll be shipped into the university again so time to play teenager with my high school friends. They are still in high school cuz I skipped 2 years of it so I'm way ahead. Anyway!</p><p>"Dad!!!" </p><p>Tony Stark, my beloved father, seemed to be lost in his tech again. When he is tinkering with his vintage cars, there's no getting his attention unless it's mom and... Well, mom. And this music is NOT helping. I mean, yes I love them when I'm studying or tinkering... Oh wow! I am like my dad! Anyway!</p><p>This is hopeless. Mom is at work so I can't bother her. Gotta rely on some tricks up my sleeves to get him to at least turn.</p><p>First step, the music</p><p>"Please don't turn down my music" he said. Still not looking at your daughter, huh?</p><p>Second, the toys</p><p>"And give me back my screws... Morgy? Morgy? ... Morguna?" </p><p>Seriously dad, at least look at me!</p><p>"May I go out with my friends?" </p><p>He finally turned around, but with a cocked up brow and a pout. "No. Screws?"</p><p>"Why not?" I gave him the same expression. Normally, mom handles dad with some firmness but I'm half a Potts, half a Stark and sometimes, my Stark half wins. So let the pouting contest with my dad begin. </p><p>"Cuz I don't want you to" he answered.</p><p>"Not fair. That's not how it works, Stark" i countered. </p><p>"It's how it works when it's your mom saying it, Stark! How come it's not applicable to me?!"</p><p>He's got a point. Mom is the word. But dad has a much more subtle parenting style, leading to my way of talking to him. Not that I respect him less than mom. He's just... Y'know.</p><p>"Cuz... You're awesome!" I smiled widely, batting my eyes. Come on! Take the bait. Let me charm you to saying yes.</p><p>"First of all, yes I am. Second, no"</p><p>"I'll just be quick, dad! I already texted mom. She said ask you for permission"</p><p>"Oh you're mom said that? Hmmm... Guess that means I'm in charge? So no!" </p><p>"Daaaaaaaaad" </p><p>Third and final, the heart warming speech</p><p>"Please! I won't see my friends for long aain and I don't have much friends in MIT. I'm a loner there cuz I'm too young. I barely connect to anyone but these people are my friends. I feel accepted and ..............."</p><p>That went on for another 5 minutes.<br/>
************5 minutes later**************<br/>
"Ok! Ok! God!" </p><p>Ha!!! Totally worthit. Few more and I'd have to cry. Good Lord that would have been horrible. So now with my dad's permission, I headed out. </p><p>Nothing like some fun.<br/>
*****************************************<br/>
"Morgan!!!" My friends Chelsey and Meg shouted from the fountain at the middle of the mall. Oh god! I haven't seen them in forever. They're my bff's and I can't be happier right now.</p><p>"Oh my god! I missed you both!!!" I hugged them as tightly as I could. This sure does feel like home. My long speech for my dad wasn't all drama. It was somehow true. Little girl in a big University. Not easy. But here, with my friends, I'm good.</p><p>So we spent the day together, just the three of us. Movie, ice cream, window shopping... All those young teens fun. </p><p>"I'm hungry. Wanna go have some snacks?" Said Meg. Of course I never say no to eating. </p><p>On our way to the food court...</p><p>"Oh hey! Morgan, isn't that your mom?"</p><p>And true enough, I saw my mom walk into a restaurant... with a guy... Holding her waist.</p><p>What.the.fuck.<br/>
==============================<br/>
End of Chapter 6</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgan caught Pepper with a guy. Now, she's trying to find out who that is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>============================<br/>
"Who's that with her?" Meg asked. Seriously?! Don't ask me! Don't make me think! I-... Mom?!</p><p>"I... Uhm... That's, that's my uncle. Mom's cousin" I lied. I have no FUCKING idea who that Fucking guy is. But of course, I have to protect the image of my mom, but damn it! the blood boils inside of me. She's, oh boy! She's in big trouble if I find out she's chea-no. No, no, no! I can't even say it. It can't be.</p><p>What should I do?</p><p>"Oh! Let's go say hi!" Chelsey said. Yea right. Like I wanna come near my mom making googly eyes with another man. No fucking way.</p><p>"No!" I immediately retracted. "no, I mean. I didn't ask permission from my mom. Just my dad. I can NOT be seen." </p><p>Of course, they bought it and they rushed to cover me which is weird cuz if you see two teens clumping on another teen, that will get more attention.</p><p>Anyway, we got to the food court but my mind stayed with my mom. Who was that? Why is he holding Mom that closely? </p><p>My fist clench too tightly that I was almost straining my hand. If death glare was real, the poor guy at the other table will be dead. </p><p>'I am going to get to the bottom of this', I thought. 'she can't be cheating on dad- oh god! Dad!!! He'll... He'll be so broken. Will they break up? What if they go on a divorce?! I don't want that! But... Dad... He deserves to know, right?'</p><p>"Morgan, you ok?" Meg snapped me back. I spaced out completely, leaving my food untouched.</p><p>"Yeah. I-, I'm just paranoid. I don't want to get in trouble if my mom catches me. I better go home." Without waiting for their approval, I picked up my bag and headed home.<br/>
**********************************<br/>
"46...47...48...49" F.R.I.D.A.Y. was counting when I arrived at home. Dad must be working on his tech. "50... Congratulation, sir. Progress complete" </p><p>"Nice!" Dad said. Then he turned and saw me "oh hey, offspring! you're home early, and by the way you're still not allowed here, missy. Garage is offlimits remember?" Dad stood up and grabbed a bottle of scotch on his minifridge. </p><p>"Dad... There's something I have to tell you"</p><p>My heart...</p><p>"Earlier today... at the mall"</p><p>My heart is pounding so loudly. I can't even hear myself speaking. </p><p>"I..." I was at the brink of crying when dad sat next to me. </p><p>"You what?" He took a sip before he stared at me intensely. Almost not blinking.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>The garage door opened.</p><p>"I'm ho-Morgan Stark, you are not allowed down there" mom said. She told me to march up the stairs.</p><p>I did as I was told, but I kept my glare at my mom. She must have noticed because she looked like she was confused. </p><p>I marched not just up the garage stairs, but directly to my room. I threw my bag on the floor out of frustration. "Ugh!"</p><p>I crashed my small body on the bed and hugged my pillow as tightly as I could, gave it a few punches, a scream. "What the hell, mom?!"</p><p>"I could ask you the same, young lady"</p><p>I jumped onto my bum. How long had she been standing there?. "Mom! What are you doing in my room?!"</p><p>"What are YOU doing in your room, punching and screaming at your pillow after you looked at me like that and walked passed by me. What kind of attitude is that, Ms. Stark?!"</p><p>The tension between me and her grew more and more as we starred each other down until I snapped.</p><p>"Exactly! Ms. 'Stark'. This attitude is a STARK. Because I AM a Stark. You know how I GOT to be a Stark?! When you MARRIED my dad, Tony STARK!!!!"</p><p>"What is this about?" Mom shifted to calm despite my irrational yelling. Im just... I was so upset. Not her. Of all the people?</p><p>"I-" my frustrations got the better of me. I started sobbing. "I saw you. Mall... That guy. Who is he? How... How come he's holding you like that?"</p><p>I have never looked at my mom this seriously before. But looking at her hurt so much right now. My tears blurred my vision, but I could see my mom took her eyes off me.</p><p>"You did..." I saw her swallow the tension on her throat. "If that's the case, there's no point in not telling you."</p><p>My mom sat next to me, "That guy..." </p><p>She took a deep breath, and held both my hands.</p><p>"Is my lover."<br/>
=========================<br/>
End of Chapter 7</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did say the plot will be lighter,I lied. Im so sorry. lemme just finish this XD anyway, I promise its on its way to fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That guy... Is my lover"</p>
<p>What.the.fuck</p>
<p>This is a joke... Right? It's gotta be.<br/>============================<br/>Chapter 8: Trust<br/>============================<br/>"You're-... Lover." </p>
<p>My lips were trembling. My knees gave out. I couldn't move. Not voluntarily at least, but body was shaking. The weird part is, I couldn't cry. My little head was just buzzing and I don't know whether to curse or shout at my mom.</p>
<p>"But-, but dad?" That's really my concern now. That guy, despite his unending attempts to annoy the hell out of me everyday... I love my dad.</p>
<p>Mom stood in front of me in silence. She was just watching me frozen in fear. This is not my mother. I refused to believe it's my mom, Pepper Potts. She can never do that. A cheater is the last definition that can ever be added to her resume. How can this be?</p>
<p>"Why? Mom, why! Dad-," I can't stop my sobbing but no tears would fall out. This hurts. My chest hurts so bad. </p>
<p>"He loves you so much. You-," I have the highest respect for my mom. She was my idol. My role model. We had tons of fights before, but never had I seen her as a villain; Never had I looked at her with hate; Never had I raised my voice against her. For the first time my whole life,  "IS THIS TRUE?!", I shouted at my mom.</p>
<p>She took a very deep breath and sighed, "no". Saying it with a flat face, a flat tone...What? WHAT?!?! </p>
<p>"No?!?! WHAT THE F-, Why did you say that?!" I Am at lost. What?!</p>
<p>"You prefer I say yes?" She raised a brow at me. </p>
<p>"Well, no. But why?!" My brain ran like a computer analyzing codes. What the hell! Mom talked towards me and sat on my bed. </p>
<p>"For a lot of reasons. One, You lied to your dad. Used my name to get a permission saying I approved. Two, you glared at me. Three and at most, you doubted me. Have I ever given you a reason to make you doubt of my love for your dad?"</p>
<p>"Well...", I guess not. That's right. She never did. </p>
<p>"Why would I start now? You're dad, as crazy and weird as he may seem, he-, Well, I'm crazy and weirdly in love with him. I would never do that, And it really hurts that you think I would." Mom stood up and walked towards the door, "I thought I did a good job all these years. I guess not", then she just walked out. Oh damn. Looks like it's a trip down guilt lane for me. </p>
<p>Dinner came and mom was quiet. She would smile and laugh with dad but barely even looks at me. Ah fuck! Not this please. I screwed up big time, huh? Yeah, that's on me.</p>
<p>Still, I was curious. Who could that guy really be? She never told me.<br/>******************************<br/>"Morgan?" Dad slowly opened the door to my room in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>"Hey dad" I greeted. I couldn't sleep so I decided to some book on the history of steam engine.</p>
<p>"Oh hey! I was just checking up on you. I thought you'd be asleep. It's late. You should. Anyway, goodnight"</p>
<p>"Dad" I called before he could close the door. "Is... Is mom asleep?"</p>
<p>Dad chuckled and scratched his beard. "I don't know what the fuzz is, but she's having the same trouble as you."</p>
<p>"She didn't tell you?" </p>
<p>"Nope. She said it's a Potts thing and I'm not a Potts" he shrugged and pouted. "But there is one thing I can tell you"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Your mom loves us a lot more than you think. Goodnight!" With that, he shut the door. He didn't even have me a chance to ask what he meant. That wasn't helpful. </p>
<p>I had zero sleep that night. I watched the clock tik and Tok as each second passed by. Before I knew it, the sun was starting to rise. I guess I could use some fresh air. </p>
<p>I headed out to the patio. As soon as I opened the door, the chimes rang. I stretched and look around, only to find my mom there before me. She has a cup of coffee and was reading a folder that has the S.I. logo in front of it. </p>
<p>She didn't even flinch when I got out. Maybe she didn't notice. I guess I'll avoid awkward scenarios and just go inside. 'Wait. Wait! The chimes rang', I thought to myself. she surely knew I was there. So the cold shoulders saga continues? Well, shit.</p>
<p>"Uhm... Mom?" I said in a very soft voice. Like really soft. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear me at all. "Mom" I called a little louder. Still nothing. I hate this. "Mom!" ok, that was loud enough. Surely, she's just ignoring me. Wow! </p>
<p>So mixed emotions as I was, I did what any teenager would do... I ran to her, squeezed my tiny self in her arms and cried like a baby. Yeah... Any teenagers Neutral face</p>
<p>"Mom! I'm so sorry. Please don't ignore me anymore" I begged, crumpling in my hand the cream-colored silk bathrobe that she was wearing.</p>
<p>"Morgan, that hurts" she tried getting me off her and her voice was ice cold. No. She's still pissed. </p>
<p>"Mom, I'm really sorry. You're right. You always been a great wife. A great mom. I should have trusted you" I was crying so hard I thought my eye balls would flow out of my sockets, but damn it. Mom + angry, as I said since the first page of this diary, a no-no.</p>
<p>"Well, you didn't. After all I did, you didn't. So just forget it" </p>
<p>Harsh. Pepper Potts when she's upset could be very harsh.</p>
<p>"Mom please! I'll do anything. What can I do to make it up to you?!"</p>
<p>She sighed loudly and got up. "Make it up to me? Go tell your father what you saw"</p>
<p>"What? Why... Why would I? I... I don't even know what really happened. What if I give him the wrong impression?"</p>
<p>"Well, you don't have to know what happened. Just tell him your interpretation of the scene. Isn't that your go-to without even verifying first?"</p>
<p>"Mom, please."</p>
<p>She walked out on me after that. She headed for a bath, and drove off after to work. She didn't even make breakfast, woke up dad or gave a to do list for FRIDAY. She just left.</p>
<p>I spent the day alone. Sitting on the log chair that dad cut out for our camping nights. I just couldn't shake it off. Mom's words. The cold gaze of her eyes. It gives me goosebumps. </p>
<p>"Here you go" Dad handed me a can of soda and sat next to me. "You know it's really cold out here. If you're gonna stay out, at least make even a small fire. I thought you how"</p>
<p>I couldn't talk. Not even with my dad. I'm so embarassed. </p>
<p>'psssh' the soda made a sound when dad opened it. I could hear his gulps in this silence. </p>
<p>-go tell your father what you saw-</p>
<p>That was mom's condition. Is she being serious? I bet it's sarcasm... Isn't it?</p>
<p>"Dad, I need to tell you something"</p>
<p>The hesitation was making it hard for me to look at my dad so I kept looking at the fallen leaves that I was stepping on. </p>
<p>"Mmhmm?"</p>
<p>"Yesterday... I lied. I didn't text mom. She didn't approve of me going out"</p>
<p>"Ah. Don't worry about it. It's ok. Nothing like some fun. Been there, done that. Part of growing up. Not that I'm encouraging you, but you're a grown and responsible lil lady, Maguna." He took another sip of his soda as I finally man up to look at him. </p>
<p>"That's not all" I said. </p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"At the mall... I..." I took the deepest breath I ever had, "I saw mom... With a guy." My heart raced. I wanted to choke just to make it stop.</p>
<p>But Dad was silent. He just kept his eyes on me.</p>
<p>"The guy was holding her by her waist. I..."</p>
<p>"You think your mom's cheating on me?" He asked with a flat tone. I can't tell what my dad is thinking. Oh god! Have I done it? Have I destroyed my parents' marriage?!</p>
<p>"No! No. I mean, yes- I. Urg!" my panic is not helping. I can't even talk straight. Damn it! "I mean, yes I THOUGHT she was cheating on you but dad-"</p>
<p>But dad... He laughed. </p>
<p>"Morgan H. Stark, young lady" he kept laughing, "you're mom loves me, us! She had never once stopped making me feel it, and she had never given me a reason to doubt it. She isn't and will not cheat on me. It's probably some close friend or relative."</p>
<p>He... Doesn't have an inch of doubt?</p>
<p>"So that's why you and your mom are not in good terms? That explains the death glare you have her yesterday and the empty breakfast plates. Oh dear Morgan, last thing you should ever think of is your mom doing anything to hurt us. I'd doubt myself first than her. And I have an iron will on not cheating on your mom so that's something"</p>
<p>"Yeah. That's what I thought too, dad. You would definitely do that before mom does"</p>
<p>"Hey!!!"</p>
<p>"What?! You said it!"</p>
<p>"I was making a point!!!"</p>
<p>"Yeah! Point taken. You will cheat before mom!!!"</p>
<p>"Not the point, MS. Stark!"</p>
<p>"That is EXACTLY what you said, MR. Stark!"</p>
<p>"It was metaphorical!!! W-w-wait! Fine! Not even important. What's important is you fix this with your mom. That I can't help you with. So goodluck!"</p>
<p>Dad... He trust mom that much. I thought I did too but the way he does it, I don't think I can ever compare. Is this why mom wanted me to talk to dad? That's it, isn't it? She trust him enough to believe in his trust for her, and she knew dad would say the exact things I needed to hear. </p>
<p>So... how Do I fix this with mom???? </p>
<p>Come on genius, think!<br/>==========================<br/>End of Chapter 8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hail Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==================<br/>
"Honey, I'm home"</p><p>"Oh hey Pep. Mmnnnn! I missed you. How's your day at work?" </p><p>"Tiring as always. We closed up a couple deals so that's going good. Some trouble with stocks demand... I'm exhausted"</p><p>"Mmn why don't I ease up some tension on those shoulders then"</p><p>I could hear them. Mom and Dad. It's as if it's any other day for them. Playing seduction the moment they see each other after a long day's work. For me, here I am still in guilt wonderland. </p><p>I was in the library. Reading some books. 4 of them simultaneously to be exact. Anything to calm my mind down cuz I'm still panicking. I have no idea how to fix what I did. If it was some childish deed, it would be easy. But I hurt my mom so much. </p><p>"Morgan" dad was calling me from the living room. I peeped out of the library door and saw him holding a plastic bag. "Come, your mom brought home some snacks. We got some doughnuts, creampuffs"</p><p>I surveyed the area but didn't saw my mom. She must be upstairs, changing.</p><p>I stepped out but I heard the clicking of mom's heels on the stairs so I retreated. "I'm not very hungry, dad" then I closed the library door. </p><p>"She said she wasn't hungry", dad said. I can hear them talking thru the door. </p><p>"She's just saying that, Tony. You fed her cereals for lunch. She must be starving." My sweet mother's voice. She sounded so worried. Thank God! Looks like she calmed down. </p><p>I opened the door but I saw her eyes shifted at the moment she saw me. Again, the empty stares. </p><p>"I..." Disappointed, I had to change course. "I'm going to my room now. Goodnight" then I took long strides to reach my room as soon as I could. </p><p>I crashed myself on to bed and wrapped me in my blanket. It's cold, but it's not the weather.</p><p>In the middle of the night, I was awakened by a kiss on my forehead. No stubbles? It's surely my mom. She's kissing me? Is it because my eyes are closed? If I open them, will she become cold again?</p><p>"Goodnight, baby" she whispered. No. No. Morgan, don't cry! She'll know. But my eyes don't listen to me at all. My tears started to flow like river, and I started sobbing.</p><p>I felt my mom pull me closer and kissed my forehead again. "Shhh. There, there. Mommy's here"</p><p>She must think I'm dreaming. I felt her slide next to me on my bed, and her arms wrapped around me, my head rested on her chest. God! This is comforting. </p><p>"You have no idea how much I missed you today" she said before kissing me again. Not long after, I felt the rise and fall of her chest take it's rhythm. She fell asleep.</p><p>I finally opened my eyes.the crust from my tears made it a bit harder. Painful. But it's ok, I got to see my mom. "Mom" I hugged her tightly. I didn't care if I'd wake her up. I just wanted to feel how real it was.</p><p>"I love you, mommy" I said very weakly, but before my tears could fall down again, I felt a brush of hand on my hair, "I love you too, Morgan"</p><p>My embrace of her tightened before I felt her giggle. She sat us up and wiped the tears on my eyes. </p><p>"You told your dad, huh?" She asked.</p><p>"I did. I didn't know if you were serious or being sarcastic. I just didn't know what to do anymore"</p><p>"Well, I was serious", she said.</p><p>"You... You knew how dad would react, didn't you mom? That's why you made me talk to dad. Cuz he'll-"</p><p>"He'll tell you exactly what I think you should hear" mom finished my sentence. She sweeped the strands of hair on my face and smiled. She finally smiled at me. Thank God!</p><p>"I believed on the trust dad your father has for me. I placed my trust on your dad, cuz I knew he trust me more than anyone. Me and your father, we already stood the test of time."</p><p>"I wished I did too" </p><p>My mom giggled as she rocked me, "Morgan, you're young. Even if we're your parents, these things... These things takes time to learn. One day, I do hope that someone will teach you how to trust fully. Like your dad, to me"</p><p>"So you're not mad anymore?"</p><p>"I was a bit hurt yesterday. But I was never mad. I knew one day we'll teach you about trust. That's part of our job as your parent. I was betting that it would be something over your dad, not that your dad would ever cheat on me. I never expected it's over me. But same thing. I just hope you learned a thing or two"</p><p>"Yes I did, mom. But I am really sorry... But if I may ask, not that I'm still doubting, uhh... Who was that guy?"</p><p>Mom giggled before she shushed me. "You do know that your dad and I's wedding anniversary is coming soon, right?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. And?"</p><p>"That guy is a good friend of mine and your dad's. We go way back... You actually met him before. When you're still small. But, We met because I was planning something for your dad."</p><p>"Why was he holding your waist then?" Ok I sound interrogating. Shh Morgan!</p><p>"My waist?" Mom paused. She looked like she was trying to recall every second of their encounter.  "He didn't hold my waist. His hand was on my back. Well, he held my waist for a couple of seconds when he was assisting me cuz my heels broke."</p><p>Ohhhhhhh. Oh man did I see that wrongly. Damn it! </p><p>"Anyway, now that you know...want in on a secret? Y'know, another 'Potts' thing?"<br/>
===========================<br/>
End of Chapter 9</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=========================<br/>
"Compress... A little more... Just a bit higher. Enough. Enough! Oh god! I swear, I should have turned you into a wine rack years ago"</p>
<p>*Nnng* *beep*</p>
<p>"Just keep-, just keep still"</p>
<p>My dad is always so focused when he's working. It's like all his other senses are zoomed out of focus and his brain goes into full mechanic mode. I mean, He didn't even realize I was already standing behind him for the last 5 minutes.</p>
<p>He was making a new design for his ex-teammates weapons and armor. This is what he do nowadays. He retired from hero work but he still helps them with their tools and well, bills. Anyway--</p>
<p>"Dad" I tried getting his attention. Oh god! Not again! "Daddd! Daaaaaad!!!!"</p>
<p>"Yes?" He answered. Wow! That's a record as fastest response from dad while he is working. I gotta put that in the world records. Woohoo! Oof! Sorry! Got distracted again! Damn it, Morgan! Focus!!!</p>
<p>"My friends have tickets to a show tonight, can I come?"</p>
<p>Dad  placed down his tools and lifted his face shield. Despite that, his face still managed to get grease smudges. "Didn't we just have this conversation?". By his tone, it was a serious question.</p>
<p>"No, that was a week ago, dad. Remember? Biggest fight between your wife and your sweet child?" </p>
<p>He just cocked a brow and went back to his toys. "Ask permission from your mom, and for real this time." The face shield made his voice all muffled. </p>
<p>"I did. She's ok with it"  --Of course, my past records did not give me a clearance so dad gave Mom a call which she confirmed my claimed permission.</p>
<p>"Ok. I'll see you for dinner then, love you too". He hung up and faced me again, "You're mom said you did, so go ahead. Call me if you can't get a ride home. No later than midnight. No underage drinking. No prohibited drugs  No getting a tattoo. No getting curious about your body"</p>
<p>"Eww! Daaaad!!!" He always does this. I swear he has a mental list of things he's scared that I might do. As if I'm gonna do those things. So gross! "Can you bring me to the place?"</p>
<p>"No. I can't. I have something to do tonight"</p>
<p>Well, shit. I knew it. He's not gonna make it easy for me. Ok, here we go. Years of practice, don't let me down.</p>
<p>"Please! It will just be quick! 30-45 minutes tops! Just drop me off. As if I'll even let you stay. I know! I'll buy you cheeseburgers. 10! Please please please, dad!!!". No matter what I said, he didn't bulge. Heck!</p>
<p>"No, Morgan. Do you even know what today is?"</p>
<p>"No. What is?". I played innocent. Of course, I know! It's EXACTLY why I'm begging him to get up and bring me to "the show".</p>
<p>He sighed. "It's your mom and I's wedding anniversary. So no. I can't bring you out because I'm gonna take your mother out."</p>
<p>Well that's perfect! They both prepared something for each other. So if I bring dad to Mom's, I'd be destroying dad's. And if not, I destroy mom's. Uhhhhhhg!</p>
<p>"Isn't mom taking late today? I remember she said something like that few days ago?"</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter, morguna. Whenever your mom gets home, I'll take her out. That's why I have to be here"</p>
<p>Oh come on!!! Just go with it, dad! Even if I have to kidnap you myself, I WILL get your ass to Mom's big surprise! I'm not even kidding.</p>
<p>"It will just take a second! Please? Please please please! Besides, mom already agreed"</p>
<p>"To you going out. But not to me bringing you there."</p>
<p>Stark! Stop finding loopholes in everything I say! Don't tempt me, I will do it! I will-woah! W-w-wait! Ok, ok! Calm down. Don't panic. Not all is lost yet. Plan B!</p>
<p>"Are you really just gonna let your 13 year old daughter, who's this Petit and weak, to wonder on the streets alone at night?"</p>
<p>Here comes the guilt express.</p>
<p>"Then you're not allowed to go. End of discussion"</p>
<p>Fuck! Dad, come on! Mom worked so hard for this! She even went to all that trouble to-  uugh! I'm blabbering too much again. Daaaaaad!</p>
<p>"If I get mom to agree that you bring me there, will you?"</p>
<p>"No. It's our anniversary. I have something for your mom. Don't you get that? It's very special for me, for her."</p>
<p>"Something special? Like what?" </p>
<p>"That's a secret. Anyway, either you go take a cab, get your friends to fetch you here, or stay at home. That's your options", then he turned around and worked on the armors again.</p>
<p>How to do this? Mom is counting on me!<br/>
********************(A week ago)*********************<br/>
"Another Potts' thing?" I echoed my mother's words. Her little smirk told me she has something in store for me. This looks exciting. Usually, it was dad who makes a big bang on their anniversaries, but last year made mom want to make a come back.</p>
<p>I still can't believe dad did that. I mean! Who does that for an anniversary gift?! Oh sorry! You don't know... Ugh! I hate that I only made a diary this year. Anyway! </p>
<p>Summary: Dad made the whole city light up with candles, a 'rain' of rose petals while professing his love. Teenager? He looked like he was about to ask her to prom! Everyone was practically sweeping the streets the next morning, cursing my hopeless romantic father. </p>
<p>Mom swore she'd make a come back, and here it is., A year later.</p>
<p>"Mhm! No matter what, you can't let your father find out ahead of time."</p>
<p>"Ok, mom. No problem with that! So what's the plan?"</p>
<p>"Well......"</p>
<p>And mom told me everything. Welp! My part is simple, get my dad's ass out of our house and to the Stark Industries without him getting suspicious, at any cost... And in my mother's words, "even if you have to... Use some 'toys'. But only a little! God! Don't put your father in a coma on our 14th anniversary please!"</p>
<p>"Mom, don't worry. I can handle dad... And if not, I got the perfect last resort!"</p>
<p>"And that is?" Her face shifted to that 'oh-god-is-my-husband-and-or-daughter-in-trouble-again look. </p>
<p>"Pssh! Just a few tricks, mom! Don't worry. It's completely safe. Noone will be in trouble, or in a hospital bed. Trust me!"</p>
<p>So that's how I got mom to agree to my methods, even though I'm sure I could see it on her face that she wanted to retract the moment I put on that Stark smirk. As for the whole plan, I'll let you in on the suprise later. You're not a Potts!!!<br/>
**********************************<br/>
"Dad, I'm going out now."</p>
<p>"Ok, be safe. Message me once you're with your friends!" He said. He's just sitting on the couch, waiting for Mom. Damn it! Looks like it's Plan C for me.</p>
<p>"Ok, dad" I stepped out of the house and sneaked back thru the backdoor. Ok, this is very very dangerous since I'm only testing it now but... Here goes everything!!!!</p>
<p>I clicked on my digital watch, and nanobots started crawling on my skin. Oh god! This tickles!!! Not a minute later, I was covered with them... Taking form of my dad's greatest and strongest suit of armor, Rescue.</p>
<p>"I am so dead for highjacking Rescue's design but after this, I'm hoping all will be forgiven. Let's go, Morgan"</p>
<p>I guess monologue-ing with myself is not the best idea. God! I hope he didn't hear me, or worst FRIDAY reports it. For now, let's try this new feature, stealth mode. </p>
<p>Hmm... I must say, not foolproof yet, dad. I still have a shadow. Needs to be adjusted. But I don't have time to modify rescue. This will have to do. </p>
<p>I took tiny gentle steps until I reached the living room. Dad was still watching sports and so far, looks like FRIDAY haven't sensed me yet. Good job, dad! You need to upgrade FRIDAY now. Anyway, not the focus--</p>
<p>Target acquired. I raised my hand as I got closer. I have to be a few steps close to him so that the impact won't cause any damage. </p>
<p>But Don't worry, it's just tranquilizer! I'm not gonna repulsor ray my dad out of existence. My professor had thought me to make these. Will give me about 30 minutes to bring him in once he dozed off. That's plenty of time. </p>
<p>Ok, so now. Targetting system engaged. Lock on target. I only have one shot at this!!! Let's go!!!!</p>
<p>I shot the tranquilizer beam, and then!!!!! </p>
<p>SHIT!!!!<br/>
==============================<br/>
End of Chapter 10</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trouble: Ironman vs Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Targetting system engaged. Lock on target. Steady! I only have one shot at this!!! There's no way I'll miss! </p>
<p>Let's go!!!!</p>
<p>I shot the tranquilizer beam, but suddenly, dad slid down to the floor and took cover on the sofa. </p>
<p>SHIT!!!!<br/>
====================================<br/>
Chapter 11: Trouble: Ironman vs Rescue<br/>
====================================<br/>
SHIT!!!! Shit! Shit! Shit! </p>
<p>That's all my mind could say. Curse here and there as my body froze. Think, Morgan! Think!!!</p>
<p>But before my brain can pull out a plan, dad, or should I say Ironman jumped out and shot the repulsor ray at me, sending me flying to the wall. Ouch!!! And What?!  I didn't know he still have his suits on active! I mean, he uses them sometimes but WHY DOES HE HAVE IT READY FOR BATTLE?!?!

 This just got to a whole new level of complicated.</p>
<p>"Urg! This guy! Grr!" I growled as I picked myself up. I can feel my head throbbing in annoyance on what my dad did to me. You just shot your daughter!!!!</p>
<p>"Who are you and how did you get my wife's armor?"</p>
<p>Your wife's-Oh good! At least he haven't figured out it's me yet. I can still make a come back. </p>
<p>"What do you want?" He kept asking questions. Of course I did not answer. He'll recognize my voice in a second. But honestly, I don't know what to do.</p>
<p>He raised his hand again, pointing at me those death beams he so call repulsors, and his suit popped out some mini rockets too. Oh boy! Looks like I'm in trouble. </p>
<p>I held my grip firm. Analyzing his every movement. How do I get dad? I never saw him fight before, but some people call him the greatest hero ever. Looks like I'm in for some history lessons. </p>
<p>But do note, this is his fault.<br/>
1. If he wasn't the most extra man in the planet, mom wouldn't have made this much of a surprise.<br/>
2. He didn't cooperate. He could have just brought me to the freakin show.<br/>
3. He dodged my shot which could have knocked him out and we could be on our way to mom right now<br/>
And lastly, he wanted to protect mom at all cost that he made rescue so damn powerful. </p>
<p>That's right! I'm in rescue. Not the exact suit mom wore, but built exactly like her, and Rescue can crash an alien ship in a heartbeat. So again, who's really the one in trouble?</p>
<p>I raised my hand, ready to fire the same shot at he was. Consider this a warning dad.</p>
<p>But he took his shot, luckily I dodged it. That was close! But dad kept firing at me. His minirockets flew too. What is he doing?! He'll ruin the house!</p>
<p>"Hand the armor over!" He said. "FRIDAY! Break thru the rescue armor"</p>
<p>I don't think so, dad! Of course I meddled with your codes the moment I got the designs, and I'm not some cheap programmer. You'll have to do more than just FRIDAY</p>
<p>He shot again! Damn it! I have to take this-oof!!!</p>
<p>Dad flew straight at me, and tackled me. He grabbed hold of my hands and the ironman nanobots started to crawl and pin me down. I fired up my jet boots making me eject out of the house. Oh man! I broke the back door! I am dead when mom finds out!</p>
<p>Dad got back up on his feet and walked out of the house and towards me. </p>
<p>"You're gonna have to pay for that. My wife loves that door, and now it's all over the kitchen floor which she loves too. So now, it's personal"</p>
<p>He started shooting lasers at me. Oh come on! I kept running and flying, avoiding as much as I can until a minirocket hit me. That's it!</p>
<p>I raised my hand and started shooting my dad. Oh boy! Why did I do that?! I just declared war against Ironman! I'm definitely in trouble, but no backing out now. </p>
<p>He zoomed towards me and kicked me down. I swept his feet and made him fall on his ass, but he countered with a strong stomp on my chest. Ouch! Dad! Thats my boob! I mean, they're small, still developing but-- oh come on, Morgan! Not the time for that!!! Counter!!!</p>
<p>I grabbed his left foot and tossed him around until he used the flight stabilizers to lift me off the ground and drag me around. His nanobeams started firing from his chest piece. I dodged one but the next, I had to deflect. Unlucky for me, that deflected beam hit mom's garden pots. I-... I don't even know at this point! I just know I'm dead no matter what.</p>
<p>But there's no way I can beat him, he's Ironman! Even in a suit as advanced as rescue, there's no way I can outsmart him in battle. What do I do? </p>
<p>Wait... That's right! I can't outsmart him IN battle!</p>
<p>"Give it up! Just hand me the suit I'll let you keep breathing. You'll have to answer to my wife though. You made a mess in her kitchen and destroyed half of her flower pots. Trust me, you'd wish I ended you here" </p>
<p>he pointed his ray on me again, as the sound of it charging filled the air.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I should know, don't I?". The nanobots started retracting from my face. </p>
<p>"M-MORGAN?!" The look on his face was priceless. It was as if his eyeball would pop out and his jaw literally dropped. Am I watching a cartoon?!</p>
<p>His entire suit folded off him in seconds. "Why do you have rescue?!"</p>
<p>"I should also ask you, dad! Why do you still have your Ironman suit?! Are you building suits behind mom's back?!" Nice save, morgy! Pat on my back. Distract him from my fault with, well, his own fault.</p>
<p>"What?! No! I have the whole house installed with nanobots in cases of an attack. They're programmed to encase anyone who's in grave threat." He kept blabbering and waving his arms. He is so obvious, "I would never back down on my promise to your mother!"</p>
<p>"Then why? Give me one good reason, why shouldn't I tell mom?" Ohhh! I got him played in my fingers. Dad, dad, dad.</p>
<p>"First of all, your mom knows. she knows it's just a safety measure. She's cool with it. And second, wow! You really REALLY look like your mom when your in that suit! and Third... because of you!" </p>
<p>"Me?! What did I do?!"</p>
<p>"It's not what you did. It's because of you. Because I have you. Morgan, I may be retired but I still have to protect you... your mom. That's a job I'm never quitting!"</p>
<p>"But dad, it's been 8 years. We haven't been attacked even once!"</p>
<p>"Of course!" He closed his eyes, smirked and shook his head. "You think I'll let my princess get scared? Let her know that her dad just fought another guy who tried to hurt her and her mom in the middle of the night? That thought would have given you nightmares, and there's no way I'm putting you through that. It's my job to keep you safe and make you 'feel' safe, Morguna. Whatever it takes and whoever it takes. Noone's laying a finger on my little girl"</p>
<p>...dad...</p>
<p>"Well, until now! I attacked you myself! What kind of father am I?!?!" He whined, hitting his head with his fist. </p>
<p>"The best kind, dad"</p>
<p>Hearing this, he smiled. A genuine smile... for like 2 seconds, then it shifted to his cocky Stark smirk. "Well, it IS your fault so eh! Anywaaay-", He offered his hand and helped me up. "So! What is this really?"</p>
<p>"Oh you know..." I showed him a wide grin, "Tricks and toys!". Then, I shot him again. This time, I didn't miss.<br/>
================================<br/>
End of Chapter 11</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Save The Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh god! This chapter is awful. Can't believe I wrote this hahaha! Anyway, let's get this cringe on the road!!! ~oh the path I started us on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's time. It's been almost 30 minutes since he started drooling all over himself. He's been lying on the white tiled floor, motionless. Breathing, at least. Ok, this is not the best idea, I have to admit. Was I out of my mind?? Well, what else could I do? I was attacked!!!<br/>
==================================<br/>
Chapter 12: Save the Last Dance<br/>
Warning: it's too gooey. Even for me but give me this one to just get mushy!<br/>
==================================<br/>
"Mmnrmhmnnnn"</p><p>Oh good! He's moaning now. Another sign that he's ali-i mean, that he's gonna wake up soon! Yeah! He'll surely wake up soon. </p><p>Now for the time being, maybe I can go see Mom. Technically, she is getting m- I should just-- go. brb!<br/>
********************************<br/>
Back! Oh man! Dad will drop his jaw soon. That is if he wakes up soon enough before mom starts to panic and make me bring him to the nearest hospital.<br/>
Seriously, you'll hate yourself, possibly blame me, if you miss this. Mom is a GODDESS! I'm not exaggerating!--My thoughts as I hop back to the room where I left my father. I entered, and there he was. Standing. FINALLY! I thought he was dead! --i mean, I was dead. Y'know, get in trouble. </p><p>"DAD!!!" My excitement got to me. I ran to him with open arms and bear hugged his middle. I'm guessing he was still dizzy cuz he got swayed pretty easily. We almost fell.</p><p>"Care to tell me where we are and why THE HELL did you attack me?" </p><p>"No time to explain!" I ran to the closet, pulled out a brand new tux and handed it to him. "Put that on. I promise it will all make sense"</p><p>With full hesitation, dad took it off my hands and I went out to give him a little privacy. A little while later, I sneaked a peek and saw that he was already fixing his bow tie. </p><p>"Someone looks rather dashing" I teased.</p><p>"I can say so for you, little miss. You're very pretty in that little gown of yours. You looks so much like your mom, who I'm guessing is also wearing something special today?"</p><p>Ignoring his probe, I took long steps towards him. "Let me get that for you, dad. Also, I'll work on your hair a bit. Sit down"</p><p>He did as instructed which is new since following was NEVER his style. But now, he was quiet. His brows were somehow telling me he is in deep thoughts. </p><p>"Your mom? She put you up for this, huh?", He asked while I was brushing his hair. </p><p>"A bit. She didn't tell me to attack you, at least. But the get you here... Yeah. Anyway, I'm sure you'll forgive me once you've seen your wife."</p><p>"What's the plan?"--Like I'll spoil everything?! </p><p>"Let's just say, You're in for the surprise of your life", A few pats of powder and he is done. Time to get this show on the road. I stood tall and offered my hand, "shall we, Mr. Stark?"</p><p>The sides of his eyes wrinkled as he struggled to keep his grin out. He took my hand and we headed to where he's suppose to be.</p><p>I opened the door for him but we were both stunned. Amazed by the interior of the huge ball room that my mom rented for this event. The large chandelier gracefully hanging from the ceiling like drops of rain, the black marbled columns that stood in alignment, the soothing sound of the flowing water... But then, the harps payed and... everyone stood up.</p><p>That's right. Everyone's here. Every friend, every teammate, every employee, every relative are here. </p><p>How did mom manage to get all these people? She's Pepper Potts. Duh!!! Plus, apparently uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy are in it. I'm still mad I'm the last to know cuz I can't keep a secret. But hey! That last week was the toughest week of my life! Anyway, focus Morgan!</p><p>"Uhhhh I-" Dad stuttering made me snap back to reality.</p><p>I faced him and winked. "Not bad for Potts, right?"</p><p>"Morgan, I-uhh, I'm g-getting married today, aren't I?" His voice was shaking and his face is epic. </p><p>"If you're telling me you're backing out, I'll slap you silly, Mr. Stark!" I said. For some reasons, he laughed. Scratching his head and taking deep breaths. Then, I let go of his arm. "Sorry, but I have someone else to give away. I'm hoping you can find the altar by yourself?"</p><p>"I guess I'll be fine"</p><p>"Don't worry", uncle Rhodey said from behind us. "I'll make sure your father won't lose his footling. So! Why don't you get in line now, Tony? We shouldn't keep the guests waiting"</p><p>The entourage started. Uncle Rhodey walked to the aisle first, followed by dad. There were less of the flower girls and brides maids. So it was quite a quick one. But then,</p><p>"Morgan" I heard my mom called. I turned and saw her, with her beautiful silk white gown and bun up hair. She really looks amazing. </p><p>"Mom, stand back. We don't want dad to see you yet"</p><p>"Is everything going perfectly?" Oh wow! She sounds so nervous. She's been through this. Is marriage really that nerve-wrecking? </p><p>"Yes, mom! Everything's great. Dad is already waiting for you. Are you ready?"</p><p>She took a deep breath before she took my hand and we stood by the door. Everyone once again stood up, and my dad finally saw mom.</p><p>I saw him mouthing the word "wow". I expected nothing less but that expression of speechlessness and utter awe. </p><p>We walked down the aisle, taking each step as it happened. I felt my mom's hold of my hand got tighter, as I noticed tears started flowing down her cheeks despite her eyes fixated on her husband. </p><p>We reached the my dad, and I handed my mom to my father. "Take care of her", I said jokingly. They both gave me a soft laugh and they took each other's arms and walked towards the altar together, staring at each other as if they haven't done it in years.</p><p>The ceremony started. Everything was perfect. Solemn. Beautiful. </p><p>"I uhhhh..." Dad started his vows. "I'm sorry I didn't get to prepare my vows. I didn't even know I was getting my married again today. Not that I don't want to. I mean...", he paused and took a deep breath, "I'd marry you everyday if I could, Pepper Potts. Sadly, that's not allowed. So I'm doing what I can. I can make you tea in a rainy afternoon, I can try to make you omelettes if you would just let me in your kitchen, I can give you goodnight kisses, I could raise our daughter with you... I could spend the rest of my life growing old with you. I could and I would. Right now, that's all that matters to me. I love you, Ms. Potts"</p><p>"Well, first of all, I think I earned the best anniversary surprise in this marriage!" my mom joked, "And second... I can't make it rain rose petals. I can't make the city light up with candles. But I do love you. Last time I declared that love for you, only half of the universe saw it. That's why I wanted to do it again. Because you deserve the entire universe, Tony. And I want this universe, or any other universe to know that I love you. This you, the "other" you, whichever tony... I love all the Tony's, and all of Tony. Because it's all just you. I love you honey, I promise I'll do everyday as we get older... and I'll say 'I do' to you everyday too, if I could"</p><p>"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride"</p><p>Everyone clapped, tears were shed, but most of all, my mom and dad kissed with smiles on their faces. And that, for me, is my vow...</p><p>Just keep my parents smiling, because it's what they deserve.<br/>
==================================<br/>
End of Chapter 12</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we never got the wedding so I wanted to at least show something to honor it :P hope it made sense. sorry for the goo! Don't cancel me DX</p><p>Anyway, this fic will go on until I have ideas on what to do with them even if takes so long that  Morgan's getting married. But ofc the story telling will be different cuz Morgan is growing up,unlike now that she's a teenager. Im open for plot suggestions btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Happy Father's Day To All!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pepper tells Morgan about her dad's first days of being a Father</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Filler... + To greet Tony a happy father's day. Haven't edited and typed in a rush. Sorry for typos or grammar errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Congratulations, man" Rhodey pat his back.</p>
<p>He had been frozen in front of that window for so long, but noone dared nor wanted to take him away from it. Not Rhodey, not Happy. He just stood there with one hand on the glass panel and the widest smile on his face. Eyes were teary, but it was definitely tears of joy. His long awaited day had come. He finally met the person who made everything worthwhile. </p>
<p>"I-" He wiped the forming tear on his right eye, "I'm a dad." He breathe in more than enough air. "I'm a dad, Rhodey", He repeated with his trembling voice. His smile only grew bigger as he repeated the statement. The fact. </p>
<p>All his life was suffering and pain, and the past year he carried the weight of losing half the universe on his shoulders. He smiled but he was not happy, but now... this was what he needed. She was who he needed. A reason to carry on. Now, everything made sense again. Why he survived. Why he has so keep on living. Because he have her... her mother.</p>
<p>The nurse knocked on the glass window, telling them that the little infant need to be placed back to her crib to rest and be warmed up. She just came out of her mom's womb and was still adjusting to her new surroundings. Tony waved one more to his daughter before nodding to the nurse. "I'll see you, Morgan"<br/>
****************************************************************************************************<br/>
"mmmnn" she moaned before she was finally able to open her eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, Pep", Tony rushed to his fiance's side and held her hand. </p>
<p>"Tony... where- Where am I?"</p>
<p>"You're back in your hospital room, hon."</p>
<p>"Hosp- hospital room" she closed her eyes, trying to grasp everything. Then she remembered, "what about-"</p>
<p>Tony kissed her before she could finish. "She's great. She's perfect... like you. I mean, she definitely looks like me. You have like 12% of her looks."</p>
<p>"12% on my baby?" even if she had to use all the energy she had left, Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed. But it was followed by a soft chuckle. "I guess I don't have a problem of having my baby look like you. When can I see her?"</p>
<p>"They'll room her in soon. We just have to wait. for now, get some rest."</p>
<p>Tony let Pepper sleep for a couple more hours before he woke her up again. This time, a nurse with a mobile crib was behind him. </p>
<p>"Honey, She's here" Tony stepped aside and the nurse carried little Morgan from her crib and handed the baby to her mother.</p>
<p>"oh my god" Pepper said, holding her baby for the first time. The nurse gave the new parents their privacy to share such an intimate moment between just themselves. Tony sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his new angel. "Tony, look at her. She's so small. Hey there, little girl. Our Morgan." Pepper held her child closely, kissing her soft, smooth cheeks. "Do you want to hold her, baby?"</p>
<p>"Hold her... I-..." </p>
<p>"Don't worry. You wont drop her or in anyway hurt her. Come! Here's your daughter" Tony slowly shifted Morgan into his arms. She felt so fragile. Tony felt so nervous but happy. Finally holding his baby in his arms. He never thought he'd be a dad. But they are lucky enough to have her. </p>
<p>"Morgan," he kissed her forehead. "daddy loves you so much. More than anyone. Anything. Just you and your mother... I promise I'll do everything to keep you happy and safe. You and your mom. In fact-" Tony faced Pepper and smiled. "I'll make sure she has the family I didn't have... Pepper-... Pepper, I've been spaced out long enough. I'm sorry. But I promise you, I'm here now. For you. For our baby... Even if half of the universe is gone, I'm here. I know I asked this before but I just suck at keeping promises. Pepper... Will you marry me?"<br/>
***************************************************************************************************<br/>
"That's how your dad got back to his feet after the snap and how he proposed for the second time before we actually got married," mom said. "Why do you ask anyway?"</p>
<p>"Oh you know..." I mumbled. Gave a wide grin.</p>
<p>"Oh I do know, Stark... Trying to change the subject from why all my garden pots are broken. It's not working. Clean these up and you have cleaning chores for the rest of the week"</p>
<p>Oh come on!!! damn it! I can't believe I forgot all about her pots for the whole 3 days they were gone!!! STUPID! STUPID!</p>
<p>"Oh how about the story where you got dad to shave when I was 3 days old because he's giving me rashes! I love that one, mom! Story!"</p>
<p>"Not working, Stark!" Mom headed back inside and left we with some gloves, a bucket and shovel. Urg! These much trouble for garden pots?! mom, be glad you didn't see your kitchen. That was a mess! Thank you Avengers... but that's a story for later.<br/>
===============================================================================<br/>
END OF CHAPTER</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Father's Day to all Fathers, especially Tony Stark. We love you 3000. and HAPPY PEPPERONY WEEK 2020!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>